One Last Encounter
by Vergilmaycry
Summary: Erron Black and Mileena decide to have one last night together before the plan to execute Kotal Khan during his parade the following day. This is my first Lemon and almost my first one-shot. Feel free to critcize and review :D If I get a good response. I'll write more.


The Creatures of Outworld were plentiful, many of them working to the bone just to make their new ruler, Kotal Khan happy, or at least allow them to live for another day. There was no sun, only a blistering heat and an ever alluring cloudy structure over their sweat-soaked bodies. Small rays of hope beamed through those clouds, but no salvation would come to anyone. The guards, dressed in a color that could barely be deemed as yellow over their torsos. Showing their predominant shoulder and carrying weapons, automatic weapons. Some decided against them and took on dangerous melee weapons, but those were the most brutish of the guards, they stabbed their subjects for not working fast enough or sometimes for no reason at all. In Outworld, if you weren't a citizen, you were a slave, and if you were a slave, you most likely were a citizen. There was rarely a distinction between the two, the economic standards were the same and the guards weren't nicer simply because you didn't work. Overwatching the area was this eerie, half-finished statue of their ruler and oppressor.

A middle-aged man, covered in the wears of his labor put the final touches on his section of the statue. He took a moment, and whiped his brow from the liquid that stained his eyes. He stepped back, only to feel the stinging leather come across his back. He yelled out in pain, so much that it shut out the multitude of sounds around them. His scream being the overlay and the theme of he area, such pain brought the male down to his knees and caused him to cry out. "Why!?" he screamed out, his eyes carrying a mixture of tears and the sweat that dripped from his face. The dirt from the dust blowing in the wind covering his hands and his cheeks. "Shut up and work." a gruff, deep, and nearly scratchy voice could be heard behind him. A ten-gallon hat shaded his face from view but that didn't stop the cold icy blue hues from showing, as well as the dirt brown hair of his coming over the left portion of his eye. The border of his hat was covered in a plethera of bullets, all of them loaded with the rounds, still fully functional. His mouth was covered in a metallic filtration system, and for right now, he was the holder of the whip that had collided with the Outworld male.

Of course the male would get back to work as instructed. When the mysterious male had retracted his whip he went on to harass more subjects before leaving. The metal from his armor that left his arms exposed and the rattle of his two six-shooter revolvers that laid so comfortably in the holsters he had provided for them. He found his way to the ladder, where a tarkatan male would approach him. Upon their passing the male muttered. "She wants to speak to you." The masked male nodded and then replied. "I'm on the way." and so he went on. Reaching the ground the boots he wore pushed the dust from the ground out of the way. His hands were placed around the handles of his six-shooters. They fell their rather often, some would call it a physical fixation on the objects, and he wouldn't tell them that they were wrong, only that they were possibly mistaken, possibly.

A few moments went by, guards keeping a close eye on the male as he walked past them but he waited until he was out of sight before he spoke into the darkness of the alleyway he had ventured into. The only thing that could be seen was the shine of his weapons. "What do you want Mileena?" he said with his arms folded, leaning against the wall of they alley. He had grown weary with these scattered meets with the rebellious leader, and the 'true' heir to the throne of Outworld. She stepped a bit into the light, revealing her pink dominant attire, a pink toga-like top that showed off one of her slender shoulders. Her skin was rather fair for someone in this area. Truly her body resmebled this. She was light on the curves and with every ounce of her clothing it whispered an undertone of seduction. The belt on her waist showing the same symbol that her father, Shao Khan, had wore as well. She truly was a daddy's girl in the most darkest parts of the meaning. However her face was covered, her mouth muffled with a mask of her own. The two masked creatures just looking at each other as silence was placed between them. But she finally spoke after a few moments. "I've missed you Erron." she said turning her gaze away. "I just wanted to see you."

"I understand but you risk a lot with us meeting like this. You have to be smart Mileena." he said, but not before she took a step closer to him. His hands instinctively went to her waist. "The risk we take with something like this is too great to let emotions get involved." he said with a small rub and a bit of tense on her skin. She inhaled a bit slower and then pushed away from him, her hand pressed to his chest and she'd back up. "You're right." she replied "I'm sorry." she then looked around. It seemed like they were blending perfectly with the darkness, for now. "How's the investigation going?" Erron asked his partner in crime. At first she was a little stunned that he went from something personal to something so business-like in a matter of moments. But she knew that he did this because he wanted to make the meeting more than just a casual one. She did stay close to him however, her hips swaying a bit. "We'll be ready to strike tomorrow. I have Kano in position to meet with Kotal Khan tomorrow during his transit. If all goes well he should be dead before noon tomorrow. For now, we don't have any other operations to run. Everything is set."

Mileena chuckled with the next phrase that she uttered. "So, if you want to come by tonight. You can." she had a bit of a blush on her features, from what the light in the dark area showed she was a bit more red than usual. Erron stroked her cheek which caused it to only get even more flustered. "It's cute when you do that. So deadly yet so bashful. If I have time, I'll come by." he nodded and then turned to walk away from her. "Take care of yourself princess." he then went out to where the guards could see him. They would ask questions and make accusations as to why he was gone for so long. But he never denied nor confirmed any of their thoughts. He just heard them and carried on.

Hours passed by, and day turned into night. The nights of Outworld weren't as bad as the days. There was a small wind that brushed itself over the lands, carrying the day's waste and worries away only for the day to bring back the meaning of torment and despair once more. But tonight was not that night. As Erron walked the streets closest to the market he encountered a few things that made him shutter. One being the abscence of anyone on the street itself, and the other being how he hated being in seemingly unfriendly territory. The followers of Mileena's battalion all growled at him as he walked by. Including the male that he had whipped earlier in the day.

"You hit me a little hard today Cowboy.." the male said stopping him before he went any further. Erron sighed and then looked towards the sky. "Listen, I had to make it look convincing, you're not dead are you? No? Now get out of my way." he pushed the male out of his way and then he went to Mileena's quarters, which was actually just a tent, an elegant one, but still a tent. Pushing back the folds he looked for his princess. There was a bed in the center of the room, to the left were a few battleplans. Red marks indicating the route and attack positions for the next day's attack. To the right was the one that he was looking for. She was dressed in a purple outfit. Her stomach completely exposed, and while her skin was fair and smooth, it wasn't without its imperfections. A scar went across the width of her stomach, showing that she was a seasoned fighter. A few more laid in its wake and traveled up to where her bra was. It seemed that under her clothing she had even more secrets to reveal. Her bra was of a soft material fabric, a silk fit only for the finest of royalty. Without saying anything Erron set his hat down on the counter, moving up and putting his hands to her waist. Mileena's back was pressed against the wall of the tent, she gasped lightly and looked into the eyes of her partner. They were cold, and blue, but when they met her's she thought she could change them, change the nature of the outlaw.

"You seem ready." Erron said with a bit of a whisper. The assumed heir would nod her head slowly "I've been looking forward to it." she placed her hand to his chest once more. Moving her fingers over the buttons of his shirt she soon began to remove them. Meanwhile his lips pressed under her neck, letting his teeth softly grasp onto her flesh and tug it away from her. The rack of bullets he kept over his torso dropped to the ground and soon he was shirtless thanks to her endeavors. His brown hair fell over his face and he would smile when he already noticed the glare in her eyes turn a bit unfocused. Her claw-like nails dug a bit into his skin and she beckoned to pull him closer.

"If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say you loved me Mileena, you've asked for these meetings so openly now, it's peaked my interests." he stroked her hair behind her ear, feeling along the back of the mask she wore over her mouth. Covering her unsightly teeth and something she and many others figured to be her greatest flaw. He began to take it off and she stopped him almost immediately. He hadn't seen her with it off, even in their other encounters she preferred to keep it on. But tonight was different, he wanted, no, he had to see her like this. "Wait..." she said a bit worried about what he might think. She did love him, even if it had been a few encounters she knew how she felt, and this was something real, something that she could see herself living with. Even something she could see with the two of them ruling Outworld together. "I do, love you, It's just that you can't take this off me. It'll change the beauty that you think I have..." she kept her hand on his wrist, stopping him from moving any further with taking it off.

Erron weighed his options, if he continued to manipulate Mileena he could become king of Outworld, and he wouldn't need to be employed by Kotal Khan anymore. But if he denied her, she could become broken and then he could strike and end the rebellion, getting the ultimate payout from the elder god. "It doesn't matter to me, you're beautiful no matter what you look like. You're a strong woman, and you're the leader of the rebellion, and you've managed to encourage all of these people to stand with you. You'll be a perfect queen to Outworld." and with that he removed the mask from her face. She immediately used her free hand to cover her mouth. The fang-like teeth extending past her lips and out to her cheeks was just too much to cover with one of her small palms. Erron realized her insecurity and moved her hand for her. Letting his hand entwine with her own. "It's fine Mileena." and with that she melted into him, letting her hands wrap around his neck and she'd wait for a moment, allowing him to see her as 'hideous' as she thought she was. Erron was completely marveled he even could admit that he was shocked by the way she looked, he had heard stories about how her teeth were so deadly, but he never thought he would see them up close, especially not in a time like this.

"I know, they're ugly...I just hope you can look past it." she tightened her hands around his neck. The look in her eyes fading, so many males had judged her for this aspect of her body, and had ran at the first sight of them. She hoped the man she loved would understand and accept her for what she was. "You're beautiful..." he said after a few moments. This made her heart skip a beat, she couldn't believe what she had heard, and she actually stammered and repeated "What...?" she inquired. "You're beautiful, and I think with you looking like this, you're even more beautiful than before." he pressed his lips to her own, and almost immediately she closed her eyes, letting herself indulge in the subtle warmth that she found with them so close together. Her palms opening up to stroke his hair and pull his head closer, she was weary to not cut him with her teeth, but he didn't seem to care. His tongue quickly went and found hers, letting them dance together in near perfect harmony. It truly amazed her, how their lips fit together so perfectly and how in-tuned they were. This was their first kiss and it was more perfect than she could ever imagine. His hands became exploitative, originally they would stop to her waist but now they drifted lower. Cupping her delicate and soft posterior. A soft exhale was released from her into the kiss and soon enough she was lifted off her feet and her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands adjusted accordingly.

The outlaw pushed his chest into Mileena's, which in turn made his body follow, the hardened and apparent arousal of his poking at her sex so lightly. Even the slightest of touches was picked up by her, and she would pull his lower body into her own. "Looks like I'm not the only one." she said with a playful giggle. Erron was already fixated on what he wanted, he wanted Mileena. With a small amount of skill he kept her body balanced on the wall of the tent. His hands reaching up her back and along her smooth skin, seeking out her bra strap and releasing the tension that kept the clasps together. The fabric fell between the pit between their bodies. Her breasts fully exposed to him and she'd release the kiss so she could lean back. Her breathing slightly hurried and she'd slowly glide her hands over his cheeks. Another chuckle leaving her before she would tease him by caressing her own voluminous orbs. They peaked around a D-cup and her nipples were peaked in arousal. Erron would accomadate her and let his lips pierce over them, his tongue wrapping around the soft flesh and his mouth would give a sucking motion. She immediately responded with a small moan that barely left the confines of her lips. A sharp shaky inhale rumbled inside of her body, causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly, but Erron never stopped.

In fact, he got a little rougher. The Tarkaten princess would get increasingly louder and louder, the visible evidence of her excitement pooling itself to the front of her underwear. She brought her head down to meddle in his sea of brown hair. "Take me to the bed..." she commanded, but it really came off more like a plea. A plea that he would have no problem accompanying. Once more his hands gripped her waist, but this time to transport her to the bed that was so perfectly fixed for the encounter. His hand would cradle her back as he laid her down. Letting the bra that was taken off get dropped somewhere along the way. His lips found their way to her mounds once more, but this time his fingers would trail to the moistened fabrics between her legs. A combination of both index and middle fingers would rub along it. His fingers cupping her labia so delicately and finding their way to press on her most sensitive button. His lips would suck lightly while his fingers pressed down. A moan was his reward, even a small curse was muttered under her breath. But that wasn't enough for him. He needed more, he lusted for more, and so did she. What was once a slow motion became an escalating one. His fingers went from a simple press to a small circular motion. The moistness of her sex caused the fabrics to slide over her, adding to the already intoxicating feel. "Take 'em off..." she said a little absent-minded, she knew she wanted him to please her, and she needed it.

Fully committed to pleasing his Outworld Queen, Erron removed the fabrics that restrained her from skin-on-skin contact. Revealing her well-maintained sex. Mileena was a woman of integrity, as well as a woman of seduction. That's exactly what she was, a woman, and her womanhood relayed that message. She was well-kept, an almost intoxicating smell of her arousal. It was a hidden mixture of something sweet, and something forbidden, a hint of danger and a plethora of rewarding moisture coated her outer folds. His curiosity was unbound when his fingers passed through her folds and inside of her. With an audible exclaim Mileena arched her back. "Shi-" she moaned out, her teeth closed and she heavily exhaled. The action of being penetrated along with the sucking of her nipple just too much for her to contain silence. A grin washed over Erron's face and he would lean up. His fingers pumping in and out of her, the lewd sound of his fingers slapping against her folds becoming the only sound in the room that could match her moans and periodic outbursts. While his fingers worked inside of her he would make it his business to remove himself of his pants. Using one hand to skillfully remove both his pants that rattled with each motion he took and his underwear that contained the bulge that was pressing against it's own fabric. When the Tarkaten princess decided to open her eyes she took a glance at his endowment. Naturally the Earthrealmer was a bit larger than most in Outworld. But nothing that would classify him as abnormal. The princess knew this for a fact, and she knew he knew how to work his endowment perfectly.

His lips got pressed to her own once more and his fingers became removed. While their lips locked she used her hands to caress his cheeks. Maneuvering his body between her legs she wrapped her legs around the base of his waist, moving herself closer to his hardened endowment, the length of his member touching her entrance with a soft kiss. She could almost feel him inside of her, she could feel him filling her already. She leaned up into the kiss, her hungry and lustful nature unable to contain her obvious want for Erron. "D-don't keep me waiting. I want you i-inside me." she muttered over his lips. Her body rubbing and grinding against his length as if to pressure him onward. The Outlaw took on the challenge and would grab his shaft accordingly. Leaning up to have his body hover over hers he began to push into her. Feeling the tightness of her sex immediately wrap around him he gave off an immediate groan, but not once did he stop. Her eyes closed tightly and she moved her hand to his chest. Bracing herself for his length as she stretched out to take him in. It was always an amazing feeling. Her body became warm, the small mixture of the tension and overall being taken by a man she had love for. It was borderline magical.

Once inside of her, the tip of his member pressed against her cervix, and he would begin pumping slowly. Bringing his length outside of her and then back inside, replaying the sensation a multitude of times, each thrust was packed full of passion and the kiss they continued to share contained the mixtures of moans coming from both of them. Her hands would go to his back, lightly clawing into his skin and grabbing onto him she'd lay with her mouth partially open. It just felt so good and she couldn't think straight. Erron on the otherhand had his heartbeating quickly, his body starting to show the labor of his actions as he was coated in a light sweat. His hair pushed in random directions due to her meddling inside of it. Her body was a flustered red, the juices of her own arousal aside from his own. Her hair had become partially matted her skin, but it never lost volume. With each thrust her body jolted and her body couldn't feel anymore heated.

A few moments passed. Erron's hands drifted to her lower cheeks once more and he would give her a small smack, a grab soon followed. She broke the kiss and giggled, brushing her lips over his and she attempted to speak. "Treating me like a bad girl now?" she said as he reared back and slapped her once more. "You are." he commented. After a few more moments and a few more thrusts she began to move. Rolling over to her stomach and then balancing herself on her knees. Supporting herself up and letting her hair lay on the small of her back. "Then do it right and treat me like a bad girl..." she said with a seductive voice that could make the most resilient male crumble. Her plump posterior shaking slowly, a reddened mark had begun to be seen and he would slap on the area once more, causing her to moan out loudly and then shudder. Once more he reentered her and began to become rougher in his movements; his hands went to her waist and he tightened his grip. She enjoyed the roughness he put onto her. Being what she was she loved the thrill of battle and she loved the feeling of pain. Naturally she enjoyed the pain in this setting as well. His strokes became faster and deeper and she found herself barely able to stay up on her knees. Another slap would echo into the room and another moan followed it.

"I want you to come in me Erron, don't pull out this time..." she pleaded, helping him in his endevour he thought about what she had requested. He knew what that meant, and he also knew the commitment that it would take to pull off such a thing. "I want to have a child to bring in the new rule to Outworld..." she would moan out soon after, it was too much for her to contain within her. She could feel a small tightening pressure around her sex, like something was filling within her and she needed to release it. Her body began to convulse and move on it's own. Her nerves would become more and more worked up.

"I will..." he said after a few moments of silence. He too could feel that she was getting close to her peak. The tightening inside of her multiplied, and the tightening around his member caused him to get forced to be close to his own release. Another smack was given and soon her lower cheek had become red with his hand print, a temporary mark on his queen that only he would be able to see. He progressed faster, each lewd smack against her sex pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Soon they were both at their peak. "I'm ready." he groaned out, and as a response she pushed back into him. Soon the dam broke and waves of his thick and creamy seed shot into the princess with an excessive force. Her moans became more lewd and extended, she crippled down and placed her head to the bed. He leaned over her body and then stroked her back. Rolling her over and then placing his lips onto hers. Whispering a bit in his gruff voice. "I love you too." he finally replied to her statement that she made earlier. A tear fell down her face and she stroked his cheek. "I look forward to starting this new life with you..." she said unto him, her heart finally at peace.

About an hour passed and the couple were asleep. A rustling could be heard outside of the tent and Erron could hear that there was someone out there. His newly impregnated princess stayed asleep, letting the gift of life course within her body. Erron grabbed one of his six-shooters and aimed it at the opening in the tent. "Come on out..." he said quietly. A tarkaten male was there, no one other than the male known as Baraka. He growled at the male, looking at Mileena and then to him. "Kotal Khan is looking for you, best not keep him waiting." he turned around and then left. Erron looked back at Mileena, and as he was getting his clothes on she began to stir, eventually waking up and looking at him. "Where are you going?" she didn't wear her mask around him anymore, she didn't need to. Someone had finally accepted her for her, and she knew he wasn't scared of the way she looked. "Kotal Khan needs me. I'll be back as soon as I can." he planted a kiss on her lips. She held his arm and then would smile. "Grab the sword on the wall there. I was going to give it to you after he was dead, but I think you deserve it..." the Tarkaten blade, once used in the war between the Shokan and Tarkatens. It was the most prized memento of the war. Mileena had had it for years, and now she was giving it to her first love.

After getting dressed Erron took the blade and appreciated its craftsmanship. "Thanks." he said while he marveled. "I'll be back." he then left out of the tent and left his impregnated lover there by herself.

[Fast forward to the events of MKX]

Mileena had been captured, after a failed attack on Kotal Khan she had been trapped by D'vora and her henchmen. She was forced to kneel before Kotal Khan, her eyes glanced over to Erron and he turned away. He couldn't look at her. "With your death, the rebellion will finally come to an end." Kotal Khan spoke with his booming voice. The Sun God had finally been brought peace with the princess in front of him. Erron Black decided to say something to Mileena. "You look upset..." he said to her. But Mileena wanted nothing to do with him, he was the reason why she was there, the information she gave him out of trust had been used against her and she couldn't even stand the sight of him. "Yeah, Betrayal will do that to you." she spat at him. "Awww...Don't be that way." he replied, and then he stepped back a confident smile on his lips.

"For her capture, I'll let D'vora carry out the sentence." Kotal Khan nodded to D'vora. She grinned and then twitched a bit, walking over to the kneeled down Mileena. "This one will be glad to accommodate." she twitched once more and then placed her lips on Mileena. Letting her bugs flow inside of her and eat her from the inside out. A raised brow came from the swarm queen but she still let her children feast on the female. They continued to feast until she was nothing but bone. After she was finally dead, Kotal Khan sighed. "It's over..." Erron fled the area, naturally D'vora followed. With the two away from everyone else she decided to speak on what confused her. "This one detected an early staged life form, one of a hybrid of you and the princess. Something you want to tell this one?" she said with a small tick. She wanted to know why the seed of Erron was inside of the rebellious leader. "I was doing my job." he said as he shrugged it off, it seemed to not bother him. "This one doesn't believe you." The swarm queen retorted. "But, she's dead, so it doesn't matter." with that she left, Erron was left alone. A few more seconds went by, and he would withdraw the sword she had given him. He glanced over it for a moment and on the hilt it read "The new king out Outworld, Erron Black-Mileena." he flashed a grin and then sheathed the blade. "Yeah, shit happens...and not always the way you plan it to." he would turn around and begin walking back, flipping one of the many gold coins he had received for deceiving Mileena so perfectly.

A/N: Thank you for reading my first one-shot. I know it was a little lengthy but I really have gotten into MKX and I've really liked the story. Now let me remind you I'm not a 100% MK fan so I don't know EVERYTHING there is to know about the series, forgive me if I made any mistakes or any errors. I just really liked the idea of the two being together. This was also my first lemon so... YAY! :D Tell me what you think, what you enjoyed and what you didn't enjoy (This really helps). By doing so, I know how to write better and I can do even more lemons of this caliber, just give me a suggestion and I can write it out just as I did here. I look forward to hearing from you guys. Please Please give me a review so I know how you feel.


End file.
